Mission Possible?
by vamp926
Summary: Continuation of Emergency! When Tony and McGee are sent to Baghdad to capture a terrorist on NCIS Most Wanted list, what will happen? How will Ziva deal with being by herself? Will Tony and McGee make it back in one piece?
1. Priority Flight

Priority Flight

**Tony's POV**

The morning after our shotgun wedding was not spent in bed. I had to get up and pack for the mission. Ziva lay in bed and watched me with a slight smile on her face.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing," Ziva said. "I just like watching you. I'm going to miss it."

"Me too," I said as I crawled up the bed and kissed Ziva's stomach. "Ti amo," I said.

"Ani ohevet atah," Ziva said.

Twenty minutes later we were in the car and on our way to the airfield where my flight was leaving. Ziva tightly held my hand the entire time.

"Tony, I want you to promise me that you'll be careful. Don't take any unnecessary risks. I've been to Baghdad, I know how bad things are there," Ziva said. I squeezed her hand.

"Don't worry, I will come back to you and the baby safely," I said. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

When we arrived at the airfield everyone else was already there. Tony and I got out of the car and Tony retrieved his bag from the back while I walked over to where everyone was standing. Abby was standing next to McGee clutching his hand and arm tightly while slightly bouncing up and down. When she saw me she gave me a small smile but then her face returned to the worried frown that she had been wearing moments before. Jenny was standing next to Gibbs, a small frown on her face as well. When Tony finally joined the group, Jenny stepped away from Gibbs.

"Tony, McGee, there will be an agent waiting for you when you land. You will be fully briefed when you get there," Jenny said. "You have to go now." Tony turned towards me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Take care of our baby," Tony whispered into my ear and then kissed me gently. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered back. Out of the corner of my eye I saw McGee and Abby kissing and I made a mental note to ask her about it later. Then Tony released me and moved to hug Abby good bye and I walked over to McGee and hugged him. "Bring him back, McGee," I whispered so only he could hear.

"Don't worry, Ziva, I'll watch his six," McGee said and hugged me a little bit tighter. I pulled away from McGee and returned to Tony's side for one final good bye. Tony kissed me and then he headed towards the airplane with McGee.

"DiNozzo," Gibbs yelled right before Tony boarded the airplane. "Watch your six." Tony smiled and waved and then disappeared inside the plane.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

Tony and I strapped ourselves into our seats.

"So, Probie," Tony yelled over the noise of the engines. "Ever been on a priority flight?"

"No," I yelled back and Tony smiled a wicked smile. "Why, are they bad?"

"Let's just say that it's something only Gibbs would enjoy," Tony yelled as the plane took off.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

As the plane that had McGee and Tony on it took off I put my arm around the two crying women.

"Abby, why don't you drive with Ziva," Gibbs said. "I'll drive your car and Jenny could drive mine." Both Ziva and Abby nodded silently and walked off in the direction of Ziva's car, their arms around each other.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I could tell that Ziva was furiously fighting back hysterics as we walked to the car.

"Do you want me to drive?" I asked and Ziva nodded and walked to the passenger's side of the car. I slid into the driver's seat and started the car. "They'll be fine, you know," I said as I put the car in gear and followed Gibbs out of the airfield.

"I know," Ziva said as she swiped at the tears falling down her face. "It's just the hormones."

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, please," Ziva said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Six hours later our plane landed in Baghdad. McGee and I exited the plane and were immediately hit by a gust of hot, dead air. Standing out on the tarmac in shorts and t-shirts were two agents with their guns and badges visible. As McGee and I stepped off of the last stair they walked over to us.

"Agents DiNozzo and McGee?" the one agent asked. He was clearly the superior officer. He looked a little bit older than the other agent next to him and his hair was laced with grey. McGee and I nodded at the mention of our name. "I'm Agent Zackary Stein and this is Agent Jeremy Michaels," Stein said. I shook his hand and then shook Agent Michaels hand as McGee did the same.

"Welcome to Baghdad," Agent Michaels said.

"Is it always this hot?" I asked.

"During the day it is, but it gets freezing here at night," Michaels said.

"Glad I remembered to bring jeans," I said with a smile on my face. The smile wasn't returned by either agent. "Tough crowd," I muttered to McGee.

"If you would follow me please," Stein said as he led us to a hummer.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

It was two thirty and we were still waiting to find out if Tony and McGee had arrived at Baghdad. I was sitting at Tony's desk and Abby was on McGee's chair next to me clutching my hand. Gibbs was sitting at his desk and occasionally he would look up towards MTAC, waiting for Jenny to come out saying that she had the boys on satellite.

Just then, Gibbs's phone rang. He answered it, listened, and then hung up.

"That was the Director, the boys are up in MTAC," Gibbs said as he stood up and grabbed his coffee off of his desk. Abby and I stood up and followed Gibbs up the stairs.

When we walked into MTAC Tony and McGee were on the screen and they looked like they were having a silent fight.

"DiNozzo, leave him alone," Gibbs said, causing both of them to look up.

"Sorry, Boss," Tony said, the sound delayed for a few seconds.

"How was your flight?" Gibbs asked.

"Only one you would like," Tony replied, grinning.

"What's the weather like there?" Abby asked.

Well, when we got here it was still really hot but I'm sure that it's cooled off by now," Tony said. "What's it doing there?"

"It's cold and dreary without you," I said. Tony smiled and then I heard someone speaking to them in the background.

"We have to go," Tony said. "I love you, Ziva."

"I love you too," I said and I could hear Abby saying her goodbyes to McGee and with one last long look, the screen went blank.

* * *

**A/N: **First of all, I would like to thank all of my reviewers for being so patient and encouraging; this chapter is for all of you. Special thanks to Cable Addict for giving me the names of the Baghdad agents. Also, I am going to change the timeline of Ziva's pregnancy. In _Stand Up_ I changed it so that it reads 12 weeks. This is vital to future chapters!! Happy reading and please review!


	2. Blowback

Blowback

**2 Weeks Later…**

**Tony's POV**

I was in an open air market with my eye on a man who was believed to be a contact of Ghalib's. A few feet down I could just see McGee. It was hot, you could see the heat waves and my gun was sweaty against my back where it was stowed in the waistband of my jeans. Just then, Agent Stein's voice sounded in my ear.

"Tango eight; do you have your target in sight?" Stein asked.

"Target is in sight," I said as I ran my hand through my hair to disguise my talking into the microphone.

"What about you, Bravo seven?" I heard Stein ask McGee.

"Target in sight," McGee answered.

"Tango eight, on my mark you and Bravo seven will apprehend the suspect, quietly. We do not need to draw attention to ourselves," Stein said and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. He was acting like McGee and I had never done this before.

"Copy," I heard McGee say. I slowly began moving closer to the suspect and out of the corner of my eye I could see McGee do the same.

"Take him down," Stein said and I moved next the suspect.

"Benito Suarez?" I asked and the man looked up.

"Yes?" the man said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"You're going to have to come with me," I said as McGee moved in and snapped the cuffs on Suarez's wrists.

"What did I do?" Suarez asked.

"Hmm… let's see, helping a terrorist comes to mind," I said as I yanked him backwards. "Let's go dirt bag."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

It had been two weeks since we had heard anything from Tony and McGee. Jenny had put Agent Lee back on our team and she had also moved Agent Balboa from the Minor Case Response Team to ours. Lee had taken McGee's desk, I had taken Tony's, and Balboa was at mine.

I was typing Tony an email when Gibbs walked into the bullpen.

"Tony and McGee are on in MTAC, call Abby," Gibbs said.

Ten minutes later Abby, Gibbs, and I were in MTAC and Tony's and McGee's faces filled the screen.

"How are my babies?" Tony asked right away. I placed my hands over my slightly swollen stomach.

"We're both good," I said.

"Yeah, she gets cravings out the wazoo. Yesterday she was craving bacon and I bet today she can't stand it," Abby said, causing everyone to laugh, even Gibbs.

"How are things there?" Gibb asked.

"I'm not gonna lie, they suck," Tony said.

"Today we brought in a known contact of Ghalib's," McGee piped up.

"Yeah, the satellite time was a reward for good behavior," Tony said. In the background I could see someone signaling for them to wrap things up.

"We have to go," McGee said. "I love you, Abby."

"I love you too, Tim," Abby said.

"I love you, Zee," Tony said, using his newly adopted nickname for me.

"I love you too," I said, and then the screen went black.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

After our time was caught off I watched as Tony ran his hands through his hair, leaving them resting on face. I walked over to him and I placed my hand on his shoulder.

"You okay, Tony?" I asked and he moved his hands off of his face and looked up at me.

"Yeah," he said as he sighed audibly. "It's just hard, you know? I should be there, sharing the experience with Ziva of being new parents and instead I'm in a war zone chasing someone who has nothing else better to do than to piss us off."

"I know, Tony, I know," I said. "Hey, you want to go out for a beer? My treat," I offered.

"Yeah, McGee, thanks," Tony said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

McGee and I were on our way to the bar when I saw her. She looked exactly like Kate, right down to the eyes. She was standing in front of the bar that McGee and I usually went to. Kate's parting words from 4 months ago rang in my ears.

_I can only contact the dead and the dying. It's my job to push people back when it isn't their time. _

If I was seeing Kate, I knew the outcome could not be good. Then, her eyes connected with mine through the crowd and I knew.

"McGee," I said as I grabbed his arm. "We have to get out of here."

"Why?" McGee asked, looking confused.

"Just trust me," I said and pulled him through the crowd away from the bar.

We had just made it onto the next street when the resounding '_boom' _filled the air and the ground beneath our feet shook briefly. McGee just looked at me.

"How did you know?" he asked me shakily.

"It's a long story," I said. "I'll tell you later."

"Do you think we should go back?" McGee asked.

"Yeah, that spot was a popular Marine hang out, Stein and Michaels will probably show up," I said as I started to walk back to where we had just come from.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I was walking past the bathroom when I heard the sounds of violent retching coming from inside. Knowing that it could only be one person, I pushed the door open and saw Ziva's shoes sticking out from under the stall door.

"Ziva, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes," came the weak reply. I heard the toilet flush and the lock on the door slide back and Ziva appeared in the doorway, wiping her mouth off with her hand. She walked towards the sink and began washing her hands.

"What happened?" I asked.

"I don't know," Ziva said. "I felt the baby kick and then I had to throw up," Ziva said as she rinsed out her mouth out.

"Who are you staying with tonight?" I asked. Ever since Tiny had left, Gibbs, Jenny and I had come up with a schedule so that Ziva never had to be alone. I usually went home with her Mondays through Wednesdays, but I couldn't remember who she went with after.

"It's Thursday," Ziva said. "I'm with Jenny, remember?"

"Oh yeah, when do you go with Gibbs?" I asked.

"Saturdays and Sundays," she replied.

"Oh," I said as I remembered our conversation in MTAC earlier. "Since when does Tony call you Zee?" Ziva smiled.

"That's what he out in his emails," Ziva said.

"Aw, how cute," I exclaimed as we walked out of the bathroom and almost walked into Gibbs. His face was grim and we immediately sobered up.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I saw the look on Gibbs's face and my stomach dropped.

"There was a suicide bombing at a Marine bar," Gibbs said. I grabbed Abby's hand and held it tightly. "The boys are okay; they got away just in time." I felt myself breath again and I relaxed my grip on Abby's hand. Abby walked forward and punched Gibbs in the shoulder.

"Why did you do that?" Abby demanded to know.

"I didn't mean to make it sound bad," Gibbs said. "They're up in MTAC again; they want to talk to you." Abby and I didn't even let Gibbs finish before we took off for MTAC.

When we got up to MTAC Tony was on the screen but McGee was nowhere to be found.

"Where's McGee?" Abby asked

"Stein wanted to ask him some questions, relax, Abby, he's fine," Tony said, reassuring Abby.

"Are you okay?" I asked quietly and Tony saw the concerned look on my face.

"I'm fine, Zee, just hot and sweaty," Tony said.

"I have a doctor's appointment tomorrow, I wish you could be there," I said.

"Who's going with you?" Tony asked me.

"Jenny is," I replied. "I miss you."

"I know, Sweetcheeks, I know," Tony said. "We're going out with a convoy tomorrow to a place where Ghalib is believed to have been."

"Be careful," I warned.

"Aren't I always?" Tony asked.

* * *

**A/N:** So, here is chapter 2. I typed it up throughout the day while watching Atonement and Sweeney Todd. I hope you enjoy it! (Did anyone catch the reference?)


	3. Convoy Nightmare

Convoy Nightmare

**Tony's POV**

It was zero five hundred and all I wanted to do was go back to bed. McGee and I were standing outside the Hummer that would take us out into the desert to the site where Ghalib had supposedly been. We each had our backpacks filled with water and we had each thrown in a sweatshirt in case we were out there after dark. If I had been paying attention, I would have noticed her, standing down the street, her eyes trained on the Hummer.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

It was ten and I was struggling to sleep. I had had a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach since I had found out that Tony was going on that convoy. Jenny had done everything she could think of to try and reassure me that he would be fine, but ever since I had found out about the bombing, the baby would not stop kicking.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I listened to Ziva toss and turn in the room next to me. I knew that she was worried about Tony, especially after the news we had received today. Abby had confessed to me that she had found Ziva vomiting in the bathroom earlier and she should be over morning sickness by now, this had me extremely worried.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

We were waiting for Stein and Michaels to show up, they had told us to be here at zero five hundred, but they were nowhere to be found. Tony had his head resting on the side of the Hummer and he looked like he was falling asleep. I walked quietly towards him and tapped him on the shoulder, startling him.

"I'm in position, Boss," Tony yelled as he jumped away from the Hummer. I stifled a laugh.

"You okay there, Tony?" I asked as I tried to choke back my laughter. Tony glared at me and then I felt a sharp slap up alongside the head.

"Probie, don't you ever pull a Ziva again, you got that," Tony said, his eyes narrowing into a glare.

"Yeah," I said, a smile still stretched across my face.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Half an hour after I slapped Probie, Stein and Michaels finally decided that they were going to grace us with their presence. Neither of them said a word to me or McGee, they just jumped into the Hummer. McGee and I looked at each other and shrugged. All in all, they hadn't been very hospitable during our stay, but then again, we weren't either when someone came to our office to work with us.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

Two hours later we were still in the Hummer driving to God knows where, and I had to go to the head. I leaned forward to where Stein was driving.

"Do you think we could stop?" I asked.

"Why?" Stein asked.

"I need to use the head," I said. Stein sighed audibly but moved to pull the car over. Tony and I both got out of the car and walked several feet away from the Hummer. All that we could see surrounding us was desert. Tony stood there until I looked at pointedly and he started slowly walking back to the Hummer. Two seconds after I had unzipped my zipper, I heard Michaels yelling at us to get back into the Hummer. I turned my head just in time to see him step out of the car and the whole things go up in flames.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I woke up suddenly at twelve thirty, my heart pounding and I was covered in sweat. The baby was kicking furiously and I sat up, clutching my stomach.

"Jenny," I called. I heard movement in the other room and then Jenny appeared in my doorway in a silk robe.

"Ziva, what's wrong?" Jenny asked as she hurriedly came into the room and knelt beside me.

"Check on the boys," I said, still clutching my stomach where the baby was kicking.

"Ziva, it's twelve thirty," Jenny said.

"Just do it," I said, gritting my teeth. "Earlier when that suicide bombing happened, the baby kicked. The baby won't stop kicking now." Jenny bit her lip but hurried out of the room and returned a few minutes later with her cell phone against her ear.

"Yea, I know that it's twelve thirty at night, Jethro," Jenny said. "Can't you just get Abby and meet us at NCIS?" Jenny paused for a second, presumably listening to Gibbs. "Yes, I already called John, he'll meet us there. Alright, good bye," Jenny said as she hung up the phone. "I called John, the MTAC operator; he's going to meet us at NCIS. Gibbs is going to get Abby and meet us there too." I pulled on sweatpants and a sweatshirt and grabbed my cell phone off of the bedside table and followed Jenny out the door.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

When the explosion happened, I immediately ducked down and protected my head and face. When I looked up again the Hummer was a mass of flames and Tony was lying on the ground.

"Tony," I yelled as I ran over to him. He had a cut in his forehead that looked to be about three inches long and there was blood all over his face. Further down I noticed that there was a piece of metal embedded in his leg right below his knee. I shook him gently.

"Tony," I said. "Come on, Tony, wake up. Ziva will kill me if anything happens to you." Just then, he began to moan.

"McGee," I said, his words slurred slightly. "What happened?"

"Michaels stepped on a land mine when he got out of the car, it blew up the Hummer," I told him.

"My leg hurts, McGee, what's wrong with it?"

"Tony, there's a piece of metal in your leg," I told him. "And you have a cut on your forehead."

"Do you still have your backpack?" Tony asked as he attempted to sit up. I helped him sit up and he moved his uninjured leg underneath him.

"No," I said. "I left it in the Hummer."

"Luck y for you, McGee," Tony said as he pointed a few feet over, "I brought mine out of the Hummer with me."

"Yeah, just one thing, Tony; how are we going to get back to Baghdad?" I said as I looked around at the barren desert spread out before us.

* * *

**A/N: **So, I typed this while watching the marathon on USA. Did anyone catch the reference in this chapter? No one got the two in Chapter 2. PLEASE REVIEW!! Please, it gives me good feedback and so far I haven't gotten nearly as many as I did for Emergency!, so please review!


	4. Breakdown

Breakdown

**Ziva's POV**

I paced nervously in front of Jenny's desk while she was on the phone with Baghdad. I heard her hang up the phone and I looked up. One look at her face and I knew.

"The convoy went out this morning. At zero seven thirty Baghdad time the GPS on the Hummer went off the grid. They don't know where Tony and McGee are," Jenny said. I felt my whole body go numb and I was vaguely aware of Gibbs gathering me into his arms. Abby was already there, under Gibbs's arm with tears streaking down her face. That's the last thing I would remember until they found Tony.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I watched Ziva after Jenny revealed that the boys were missing. Her whole body seemed to freeze and she looked like he wanted to cry, but couldn't. I already had Abby sobbing under my arm and I guided her over to where Ziva was standing so I could put my arm around Ziva as well. She didn't relax into my arms, she didn't do anything, she just stood there. I looked at Jenny over top of the girl's heads and she caught the worried look on my face.

"Ziva," Jenny said, placing her hand on her arm. "Why don't we go home? We can't do anything right now." Ziva turned her head and stared blankly at Jenny.

"All right," she said hollowly and she allowed Jenny to guide her out the door.

"Tell her she doesn't have to come in tomorrow," I yelled after Jenny.

Abby was still buried in my arms, her tears soaking my shirt. I pulled her away from me slightly and looked at her.

"Do you want to come home with me?" I asked and she nodded. It broke my heart to see my daughters so distraught.

"Gibbs," Abby said, sniffling. "Are they going to be okay?"

"Abs, I trained them, of course they're going to be fine," I said as I placed my arm around her and we began walking towards the door.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I had taken the first aid kit out of Tony's backpack and I had bandaged up his head and did my best to clean his leg and bandage that too. I knew that if I left it in that there was a possibility that he would get septicemia before we could get back to Bagdad, but I also knew that if I took it out that there was a chance that he could bleed out.

Tony didn't seem to be in his right mind either. He was constantly trying to fall asleep and I knew that I needed to keep him awake, but he couldn't walk. We had already tried several times and his leg couldn't hold his weight.

"Tony, I'm going to pick you up now," I said. Tony didn't protest and I picked him up and slung him over my shoulder in a fireman's carry. I could feel his breathing slow as he started to sleep. "Tony," I said loudly. "Tell me how you knew about the bomb. You said that you would tell me later."

"When I was sick before, in my coma," Tony began. "Saw Kate, she pushes people back when s'not their time. I saw her standing in front of the bar and I knew."

"So you saved my life," I said, trying to keep him talking.

"Yeah, course I did, you're my partner and my friend. S'what we do for each other," Tony mumbled.

"Tell me about the baby," I said as I continued walking from the direction we had come in the car.

"Haven't really talked 'bout it," Tony said.

"What do you want that names to be?" I asked.

"If it's a boy, I want Ziva to name him with a Hebrew name," Tony said.

"And if it's a girl?" I asked, somehow knowing what the answer would be.

"I was thinking 'bout Kate, but I'm not so sure," Tony said. "I don't think Kate would want that. Do we have any water?"

"Yeah, hang on a second," I said as I carefully put Tony down. I took the backpack off of my shoulders and pulled a bottle of water out from inside and handed it to Tony. He downed about half the bottle and then handed it to me. I started to put it back into the backpack, but Tony grabbed my hand, stopping me.

"You drink it, you need it too. If you want to be a hero take care of yourself too, if you collapse, who's gonna carry me?" Tony said.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

The ride home was silent. Ziva just sat in the passenger's seat, staring ahead, never looking anywhere. When we pulled up in front of the house I touched her arm and she flinched.

"Ziva, we're here," I said and she unbuckled her seat belt and opened the car door. I did the same and I led her to the house. When we were inside I led her up to the guest room and helped her into bed. I was about to leave when I heard her speak, for the first time since I had told her about Tony.

"Jenny, will you stay with me?" Ziva said in a small voice. I had never heard her so broken and it scared me.

"Yes, Ziva, I will," I said as I walked back into the room and sat down onto the bed next to her and pulled her into my arms. It was at the moment that I fully understood what Jethro had said a few weeks earlier about being a family. I felt Ziva tighten her grip on me and I looked down to see her crying. I started to stroke her hair and whisper a montage of soothing words.

"I'm so sorry, Ziva," I whispered quietly. I had never meant anything to happen to Tony or Tim.

_I heard there was a secret chord  
That David played and it pleased the lord  
But you don't really care for music, do you  
Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth  
The minor fall and the major lift  
The baffled king composing hallelujah, hallelujah_

* * *

**McGee's POV **

After we had rested for a few minutes, I picked Tony back up and continued walking. I did my best to try to keep him awake. We talked about sports, college, Ziva, Abby, and Gibbs, anything I could think of. The whole time I couldn't help but wonder if we'd ever make it.

_Well, maybe there's a god above  
But all I've ever learned from love  
Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you  
It's not a cry that you hear at night  
It's not somebody who's seen the light  
It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah_

_Hallelujah..._

* * *

**A/N: **So, I hope you liked it. The song is Hallelujah by Jeff Buckley. I was listening to it when I wrote this and I just sort of became inspired. Please review, please. I'll write the next chapter faster if you review…..

Much love, Vamp


	5. Sandstorm

Sandstorm

**Tony's POV**

It was hot, really hot, and being on McGee's back in the sun wasn't helping. My head was pounding and every time McGee stumbled, he would jar my leg, causing rivulets of pain to shoot up my leg. I really appreciated what McGee was doing for me though, he could have left me there, getting back to Baghdad faster to tell them what had happened, but he didn't. And he was insistent that I stay awake.

From my position on McGee's back all I could see was the desert floor beneath us and watch as it moved forward. The watch on my wrist was still set to D.C. time but I mentally calculated in my head and determined that it was ten in the morning here.

"McGee," I said from above his shoulder.

"Yeah, Tony?" he responded.

"Can we find somewhere to stop for a while?" I asked. "My leg really hurts."

"Yeah," McGee said. "How about those rocks over there?" he asked pointing.

"McGee, I can't really see," I said. "If you think they'll be good," I said. I felt us change directions as McGee headed to the rocks he had mentioned. That's when I noticed the sand. It was starting to blow harder than before around McGee's feet.

"McGee," I said. "I think we have trouble."

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I woke up, temporarily disoriented. I looked at the clock; it was only two thirty in the morning. Ziva was asleep on the bed next to me, her hand clutching mine as if she had been afraid that I would leave. I slowly pulled my hand out from her grasp and searched for my phone, finding it on the floor next to the bed. I picked up and I dialed Jethro. It rang twice and then he answered.

"Hey, Jen," his voice came across the line. It had never failed to send chills up and down my spine. "How is she?" he asked.

"She cried herself to sleep," I said as I looked at Ziva's sleeping form. "How's Abby?"

"She did the same," Jethro replied.

"Are you working on the boat?" I asked.

"Yeah, of course I am, I couldn't sleep," he said.

"What are we going to do?" I asked.

"Wait," Jethro said in that unnervingly calm voice. "There's nothing we can do but put our trust in the boys and pray that they return safely."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

_I was eighteen and I was supposed to be meeting Tali at the bus stop. She had gone on a school retreat and was returning today. I was two blocks over when I heard the explosion from where the bus was supposed to be. Hot tears immediately came to my eyes, and I knew that there was no use. She would be dead; no one ever survived a suicide bombing. _

_I was twenty three and I was being savagely beaten, trying to protect the NCIS Special Agent that I barely knew. They beat me, tortured me, raped me, and I let them to save my new found friend, who could barely sit up. They said that she had trained under the best, a Leroy Jethro Gibbs, but apparently her training wasn't serving her well. At the final moment when I had thought we were going to die, I had shielded her body from the men that had tortured us for weeks._

_I was twenty five and I was staring at the broken body of my brother on the floor. I had been shocked by what I had heard him talk about to Gibbs. My brother had always been kind and loving to me, always making sure that I had been taking care of. He couldn't possibly be the monster he claimed to be. Then I had heard the lock slide into place on Gibbs's rifle and I hadn't wasted any time. I remember sitting in Gibbs's basement and watching Ari's blood spread across the floor. _

_I was twenty eight and I watched helplessly on the screen as Tony's car blew up. I stood up and watched in horror as flames engulfed his beloved Mustang. I went to the scene, found his badge, his gun, his phone under the driver's seat. It could only have been Tony, and I thought that I had lost him forever._

I woke up screaming, startling Jenny. She immediately wrapped me up in her arms and held me while I started crying. I could feel myself shaking in her arms.

"Shhh….. Ziva," Jenny said calmly, like my mother used to do when I woke up from a nightmare. "It was just a dream, that's it. Just a dream."

"I saw Tali, us, Ari, Tony," I babbled.

"Ziva, you're fine, you're safe here, and I won't let anything happen to you," Jenny said. She held me closely until I fell back into a deep sleep.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

"McGee, I think we have trouble," I heard Tony say and that was when I noticed the change in the air. I turned around and looked and I saw what looked like a wall coming towards us.

"Sandstorm," I breathed as I began running towards the rocks. I could feel Tony grimace in pain but I didn't care. All that mattered was us getting behind those rocks before we got caught up in the sand. We had just barely made it behind the rocks when the sand surrounded us. It stung our bare skin and I could immediately see Tony having trouble breathing. I ripped a piece of my shirt off and poured some water over it and offered it to Tony so he could cover his mouth. Who knew how long this was going to last.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

I'm pretty sure that I had cried myself to sleep in Gibbs's arms. When I woke up I was in the spare bedroom of his house. I saw a pair of sweats at the bottom of the bed and I changed into them, grateful for their warmth and comfort. I could feel that my ponytails were crooked so I pulled the bands out of my hair and pulled it back up into 

a sloppy bun. I heard noises coming from the basement and I knew where Gibbs was. I padded out into the hallway and walked the familiar path to Gibbs's basement. I walked down the stairs and found Gibbs sanding the boat.

"Can I help?" I asked quietly. Gibbs looked up at me and studied my face. He must have seen that I needed to be in his presence and draw comfort from him because he didn't tell me to go back to bed, but nodded his head yes. I picked up a sander and remembering what Gibbs had taught me before, started sanding with the grain of the wood. We worked in silence until I broke it.

"Gibbs?" I asked.

"Yeah, Abs?" he said in return.

"Do you think the boys are okay?" I asked. Gibbs paused for a minute and then answered.

"They aren't dead, Abby, I would know if they were dead. I think we just have to trust them," Gibbs said.

"Okay," I said simply, knowing that Gibbs's gut was never wrong.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

Tony and I lay huddled behind those rocks for two hours. Tony somehow managed to fall asleep and I let him. I knew that I probably shouldn't have, but I couldn't do anything to keep him awake.

Finally, the storm died down. I stood up and stretched and looked around. The road had been completely covered with sand and I knew that we wouldn't be able to follow it back to Baghdad. I sat back down and tried to wake Tony up.

"Tony," I said, shaking him gently. I got no response so I tried again. "Tony," still no answer. I knew what I had to do to wake him up but I was not looking forward to doing it. Biting my lip I placed my hand behind Tony's head. "DINOZZO," I barked as I slapped him sharply on the back of the head.

"Boss?" Tony said, opening his eyes and looking around. I couldn't help but smile, I had known that it would work.

"No, it's McGee," I said.

"Did you just slap me, Special Agent McGee?" Tony asked, his words slurring a bit.

"Yes, I did," I said.

"Good for you, Probie," Tony said. "Is the storm over?"

"Yeah, but there's no road now," I said.

"Why does this feel like Flight of the Phoenix?" Tony mumbled. "Except, we're way worse off than they were."

"Let me guess," I said. "A movie?"

"Yeah, Dennis Quaid, Miranda Otto, Hugh Laurie; they're returning from an oil reserve in Mongolia and they hit a sandstorm and their plane crashes and they have to build a new one."

"Never seen it," I said.

"Course you haven't, Probie," was Tony's response.

* * *

**A/N:** So, I'm really depressed because I have to leave college because I have to be on crutches because of my knee and since I go to a culinary school I can't be in the kitchen on them. A very special thanks to sweetcheeksncis, aserene, and Cable Addict for reviewing on my new one shot and showing their support for my dilemma. Anyway, review, it will make me happy!


	6. Bring Our Boys Home

Bring Our Boys Home

**Gibbs's POV**

We had only been n the office for about an hour when Abby came running into the bullpen.

"Gibbs, Gibbs," she said.

"Abs, Abs," I responded.

"I just had a brilliant idea," Abby said.

"What's that Abs?" I asked.

"What if Tony and McGee had a satellite phone with them?" Abby said.

"Abs," I began.

"We can call the Baghdad office, get the number, and GPS it."

"Abby, don't you think that they would have thought of that already?" I asked.

"They're not me," was Abby's reply.

* * *

**Abby's POV**

After I shared my brilliant idea with Gibbs he got Jenny to work her Director magic and get me the number of both McGee's and Tony's sat phones. I plugged the numbers in and stared at what came up on the screen. McGee's phone was off the grid but Tony's was alive and blinking, putting them about two hundred miles outside of Baghdad.

"Can I try and call them, Gibbs?" I asked.

'Go ahead, Abby," he said. I dialed the number and held my breath.

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I was trying to coach Tony through a coughing attack when I heard it. A tiny ringing noise and it was coming from Tony's bag. I dug through all the water and at the very bottom I found a sat phone.

"Tony," I said through gritted teeth as I held up the phone. "Did you remember that you had this?" Tony grimaced and I knew that he was mentally slapped himself. I pressed the answer button and held the phone up to my ear. "Hello?"

"McGee, is that you?" I heard Abby say.

"Abby?" I asked.

"Oh my God, you're alright," Abby screamed and I had to hold the phone away from my ear. "Where are you?'

"Abby I don't know. We were going out on a convoy and we stopped and one of the other agents stepped on a land mine which blew up the Hummer. Tony's injured, he has a piece of metal in his leg, a cut on his forehead, and he's having problems breathing because we got caught in a sandstorm," I said.

"Alright, make sure the phone stays on and I'll send your coordinates to the office in Baghdad," Abby said. "And Tim?"

"Yeah, Abs?" I asked.

"I love you," she said and then hung up.

"Tony," I said. "We have to be the luckiest bastards in the world right now."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I was lying on the couch in Jenny's office when I heard Abby outside. I knew that she would probably be coming in to try and cheer me up, but I just wanted to be alone. It didn't matter though, Abby burst through the doors anyway.

"Ziva," she shrieked. "We found them and they're coming home." I looked at her, hardly daring to believe her.

"How?" was all I whispered.

"Tony had a sat phone that no one told us about because the field office didn't think that they had their phones with them that morning," Abby said.

"Are they okay?" I asked.

"McGee is," Abby said slowly.

"What's wrong with Tony?" I asked, my heart beating faster. I felt the baby kick slightly and I placed my hand over my stomach.

"When they stopped for a break, one of the other agents stepped on a land mine, causing the Hummer to blow up. Tony was closer than McGee was. McGee said that he has a piece of metal in his leg, a cut of his forehead, and he's having problems breathing," Abby explained. "But there's a chopper on the way to pick them up and they'll be treated and then put on a plane back here."

"Oh, Abby," I said as I released a breath that I didn't know that I'd been holding. Abby sat down on the couch next to me and wrapped me tightly in a hug.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

McGee and I were silently waiting, listening for the sound of the helio. I was still in disbelief that I had forgotten about the sat phone. It was a rookie mistake.

"Tim," I said suddenly.

"Yeah, Tony?" McGee said.

"Thanks for taking care of me. I know you didn't have to, but you did," I said. McGee smiled.

"It's what brothers do for each other," McGee said. "And besides, if I had let something happen to you, Ziva would have had my ass." I laughed and then we heard it, the sound of rotating blades in the sky. The helio landed in front of us and two Marines hopped out.

"Special Agents DiNozzo and McGee?" the one asked and we both nodded. "I'm Sergeant McNally and this is Corporal Simon, you two sure have Washington in an uproar."

"Well, then you definitely know that you have the right people," I said with a huge grin on my face.

"Can you walk?" Corporal Simon asked me. I shook my head no and he slung me up over his back. McGee brought up the rear and we climbed into the helio.

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

I was standing in MTAC with Jenny when we finally received word.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" a marine asked as he appeared on screen.

"Yes?" I asked.

"I'm Sergeant Patrick McNally. I would like to inform you that we have rescued your agents and they are currently being treated at the base hospital and then they will immediately be escorted home by myself and Corporal Simon."

"Sergeant McNally," I said.

"Yes sir?" he asked.

"Bring our boys home."

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry that it's so short, but that's where it needed to end. Tell me what you thought, please? Please?

Much Love,

Vamp


	7. Reunion

Reunion

**Tony's POV**

After McGee and I had been treated at the base hospital Sergeant McNally and Corporal Simon shepherded us into a plane and we were on our way back to the states.

"So," Sergeant McNally said, breaking the silence. "Why were you guys here anyway?"

"Our Director decided to send us after a terrorist," I said. I was still mad at Jenny, even though we had gotten out safe.

"You sound upset about that," Sergeant McNally said.

"I left my pregnant wife back in the states. Our first child," I said. Sergeant McNally was quiet for a minute and then pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and opened it to a photo and then handed it to me.

"That's my wife, Mary," Sergeant McNally said as he pointed to a pretty petite brunette in the picture. "And those are my boys, Jack and Will."

"How old are they?" I asked, smiling at the picture of family.

"Jack is ten and Will is six," Sergeant McNally said as he put away his wallet. He was quiet for a minute and then held out his hand. "Patrick McNally," he said. I took his hand in mine and shook it.

"Anthony DiNozzo, but you can call me Tony," I said. "Will you get to see your family while you're here?"

"Yeah, they don't know that I'm coming home, I wanted to surprise them," Patrick said.

"I'm sure that they'll be surprised," I said.

"What about your wife, does she know that you're coming home?" Patrick asked.

"Well, considering that she also works for NCIS, then I think it would be safe to assume that she knows," I said with a smile on my face.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

"Ziva, why don't you just sit down?" Gibbs asked me for the third time.

"Because I can't sit," I answered hotly. We had been waiting for Tony and McGee to arrive all day and my patience was wearing thin.

"Ziva, you're going to wear yourself out, think of the baby," Abby said. I sighed and sat down in my chair with my arms crossed. Just then the elevator dinged and we all looked over. Two Marines stepped out of the elevator and behind them came Tony on crutches and McGee. "Tony," I breathed and then got up and ran towards him. He barely had time to hand his crutches to the one Marine before my arms were around him.

"Zee," he breathed in my ear as he held me tightly. "How's my baby?"

"Your baby was worried about you," I said, tears forming in my eyes. Tony smiled and wiped them away with his thumb.

"I missed you," he whispered and then his lips were on mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as I could.

"Hem, hem," we heard Gibbs say and we broke apart and turned to look at him.

"Come on, give us a break, Boss," Tony said sheepishly as he took his crutches back from the Marine that he had handed them too. Tony slowly made his way to where Gibbs was standing and I followed him.

"DiNozzo, you ever pull a stunt like that, you won't be coming home to a job," Gibbs said and Tony rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, missed you too, Boss," Tony said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

**Later that evening…**

After McGee and I had debriefed Jenny she sent us home, with instructions towards me not to return to work until next week. When Ziva and I got home she started cooking dinner for me while I sat at the bar with a beer. We had turned the radio on and the sounds of Michael Buble filled the kitchen.

_When marimba rhythms start to play  
Dance with me, make me sway  
Like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
Hold me close, sway me more_

"I wish that we could dance," Ziva said quietly. This was her favorite song to dance to.

"I'm sorry babe," I said as I opened my arms. She came over and leaned against me and I wrapped my arms around her.

"I was so worried about you," she said. "The baby was too."

"I know, and I promise that I won't leave again, even if it means losing my job," I said as I kissed her on the cheek.

"Really?" she asked. "You would do that for me?"

"Yes, I would, you mean that much to me," I said and then suddenly I got an idea. "Do you want to dance?"

"How?" Ziva asked. I stood up on my good leg and motioned to the bar stool.

"Move that out to the center of the room," I said. Ziva looked at me strangely but obeyed. I hopped over to the chair and sat down and held out my hand. "May I have this dance?" Ziva smiled and took my hand and began to sway gently and I twirled her around under my arm.

_Other dancers may be on the floor  
Dear, but my eyes will see only you  
Only you have that magic technique  
When we sway I go weak_

_I can hear the sounds of violins  
Long before it begins  
Make me thrill as only you know how  
Sway me smooth, sway me now_

* * *

**McGee's POV**

I was at Abby's apartment lying on her couch while she was in the kitchen dishing out the Chinese food that we had ordered. She finally came in carrying two plated piled high with food. She handed me a plate and then sat down next to me.

"So what was it like over there?" Abby asked me through a mouthful of lo mein.

"Abby, I really don't want to talk about it," I said as I poked my General Tso's with chopsticks.

"That bad, huh?" Abby said.

"Yeah, that bad," I said.

"I still don't understand why Jenny sent you there," Abby said. "I mean, you didn't even catch the guy."

"Yeah, I know," I said as I began remembering.

_**Flashback**_

_Tony and I sat silently in a large utility van, watching four monitors for any sign of Ghalib._

"_Tony," I said, "this is wrong." We were watching a brothel where there were girls as young as thirteen. Agent Stein had told us not to do anything, just to watch. We were supposed to report the brothel to the Baghdad police later._

"_I know, McGee, but there's nothing we can do about it," Tony said as he watched the empty faces of the girls on the screen._

_**End Flashback**_

"Tim, you okay?" Abby said as she waved her hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, Abs, I'm fine. I was just thinking. It really is horrible over there. If that's the way Ziva grew up then I really understand why she is the way she is," I said. Abby leaned over and kissed me gently.

"Just remember that I'm always here for you," she said. I smiled and I kissed her back.

* * *

**A/N:** So, everyone give Cable Addict a round of applause. She supplied several ideas for this chapter including Tony dancing on the chair with Ziva and McGee's line about Ziva's life. She's amazing, so go check out her fic A Past Not Forgotten. Don't forget to review and for everyone in the US, Happy Viewing tomorrow for the new epi. I can't wait to see who did it! Oh, and by the way, Mission Possible? won't end until after Ziva has her baby, for all of you who were worried.


	8. The Joys of Pregnancy

The Joys of Pregnancy

**Ziva's POV**

**One Week Later…**

Tony and I were getting ready for work, he had insisted that he cook breakfast but now I was beginning to think that that wasn't a good idea. He was making eggs and bacon and the smell of bacon was making my stomach churn.

"Tony," I called from the bedroom as I got dressed.

"Yes Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked as he appeared in the doorway holding a pair tongs in his hand.

"Do you think that you could possibly stop cooking bacon? It's making me sick," I said. Tony made a pouting face.

"Zee," he whined.

"Please, Tony," I said. He sighed and walked out of the room but a few seconds later I heard the sound of the trashcan opening. "Thank you," I yelled. I heard him mumble something in Italian and I smiled.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

Ziva and I walked into the bullpen and I threw my bag behind my desk.

"What's wrong with you?" McGee asked.

"McGee," I said. "Do you ever want to have kids?"

"Someday, maybe," McGee said.

"Don't," I said. "It's no fun for you. I had to throw out my bacon this morning because Zee-vah couldn't stand the smell."

"Tony, for the love of all that is holy, let it go," Ziva said.

"No," I said. Ziva sighed and put her head in her hand and started on paperwork.

"Tony," McGee said.

"Yes?" I said.

"Ziva's right, let it go," McGee said. I was about to respond when Gibbs walked into the bullpen, cup of coffee in hand.

"Let what go?" Gibbs asked, looking between me and Ziva.

"Tony is mad at me because I made him throw out his bacon this morning because I couldn't stomach the smell," Ziva said. Gibbs looked at me for a moment and then slapped me on the back of the head.

"Deal with it, DiNozzo," he said. "And gas the truck; we have a dead Petty Officer in Anacostia Park."

* * *

**Gibbs's POV**

When we arrived at Anacostia Park there was police tape up and people crowding around the scene. That was when I knew that this was going to be a grand freaking day. I got out of the car and slammed the door shut. I found the nearest police officer and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Excuse me, are you in charge here?" I asked.

"Yes, I am, and you are?" the officer said.

"I'm Special Agent Gibbs, and this is Special Agent David," I said, motioning to Ziva, who I had let ride with me. "We're with NCIS."

"Are you here to take over the scene?" the officer asked.

"Well, yes, there is a dead Petty Officer over there which kind of makes it our jurisdiction," I said. "But you can clear these people out. There is a dead Navel officer, this isn't a side show."

"Yes sir," the officer said and began shepherding all of the onlookers away.

"Ziva, you might want me to look first, just to make sure that it won't bother you," I said. Ziva smiled and nodded, but I could see the tension in her eyes. I knew that she hated being dependent like this. "Call DiNozzo and find out what's taking them so long."

* * *

**McGee's POV**

"Gibbs is going to kill us," I moaned as I helped Tony pack the truck.

"Well, Probie, what the hell did you do while I was gone, nothing?" Tony said.

"We didn't have any cases," I said.

"So, that doesn't mean that you don't stock the truck," Tony said. "Is that everything?"

"Yes," I said.

"Get in," Tony said as he climbed into the driver's seat. "Gibbs is gonna have our ass."

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

I was still waiting for Gibbs to come back from the body when both NCIS trucks pulled up. I walked over and waited for Tony to exit the truck.

"What took you so long?" I asked. Tony climbed out of the truck and slammed the door shut while he gave McGee a dirty look.

"Someone was slacking while I was gone," Tony said.

"Ah," I said. Tony leaned over and kissed my cheek and placed his hand on my swollen stomach, the incident over this morning's bacon clearly forgotten. I smiled as I felt the baby start kicking at Tony's touch. "The baby knows who you are."

"DiNozzo, get over here," Gibbs yelled. We both started to walk over but Gibbs held up his hand. "Ziva, I don't think you want to see this." I sighed and stepped back next to the car and leaned up against it, my hands on my stomach.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

**Several Days Later….**

We had caught the Petty Officer's murderer and we were out celebrating at the bar. McGee and Abby were doing tequila shooters with their arms wrapped around each other, neither one of them wanting to let go. Jenny and Gibbs each had a glass of bourbon and were sitting unusually close, quietly talking to each other, their faces inches from each other. I had my arm around Ziva's waist and I was drinking a beer while she was nursing a tonic and lime.

"Know what I could go for right now?" Ziva asked.

"What, Zee?" I asked.

"A good stiff shot of vodka," Ziva said. I laughed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Sorry Sweetcheeks, no alcohol for you," I said.

"So Ziva, how is Tony dealing with all of your needs?" Jenny asked.

"Well, he made bacon this morning and I asked him to throw it out, you should have heard him complain," Ziva said, turning to look at me with a smile on her face.

"Just wait until she gets you up at twelve in the morning because she's having a craving for pizza," Jenny said. "Try finding a pizza place that's open at midnight in the middle of the week." This caused us all to laugh.

"I can't believe that she made you throw away bacon. A couple weeks ago that was all that she would eat, and it's not even kosher," Abby said.

"But seriously," Jenny said. "How are you two doing?"

"It's a wonderful experience," Ziva said. "I never thought that I would be a mother, but now that I am, I'm really excited."

"What's about you Tony?" Gibbs asked.

"I'm so grateful, I never thought that I would be ready to be a dad, but I can't wait to hold the baby in my arms," I said.

"Do you guys know what the baby is?" McGee asked. Ziva and I looked at each other. While I was out last week, I had gone with her to the doctor and he had told us. Ziva nodded slightly and I looked around at the rest of my family.

"We're going to have a baby boy," I said.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you liked this chapter….. I know that it's a bit heavy on the dialogue, but it was just kind of a filler. Next chapter is going to jump ahead to when Ziva actually has the baby. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW!! It really means a lot to me! Happy Reading!


	9. Water Water Everywhere

Water Water Everywhere, But Not A Drop To Drink

**Tony's POV**

**5 Months Later…**

Gibbs had decided, in a act of unexplainable kindness, to hold a barbeque for everyone. Ziva and I were getting ready, or I was getting the both of us ready. Ziva's large stomach prevented her from doing much by herself so I helped her get dressed.

She was standing in front of the mirror putting in earrings when I came up behind her and wrapped my arms around her. It had been five months since I had come home from Baghdad and I still never got tired of touching her.

"How's my boy today?" I asked. A look crossed Ziva's face.

"Kicking away, if he kicks any harder he's going to end up kicking his way out," Ziva said. I smiled and kissed the back of her neck.

"Have I mentioned today how much I love you?" I asked.

"Only several hundred times this morning," Ziva said. "Hurry up; we're going to be late."

"Hurry up?" I asked in disbelief. "I've been waiting for you." Ziva swatted at me but slipped on a pair of flip flops and followed me out the door.

* * *

**Jenny's POV**

I sat in a chair on the patio, watching Jethro set up the grill for the barbeque. He had decided to finally let the team know how proud he was of them.

"Jethro, do you need any help?" I asked as I sipped my ice tea.

"No, Jen, you stay there," Jethro said as he set up the burgers and chicken next to the grill.

"Hello?' we heard a voice call from the driveway.

"We're back here," Gibbs said and a few seconds later Ziva and Tony appeared through the gate followed closely by Abby and McGee. Ziva and Abby headed in my direction while the boys crowded around Gibbs.

Fifteen minutes later Ducky and Palmer had arrived and everyone was there. Abby and Ziva were immersed in a deep conversation about a babysitting schedule and Tony, McGee, and Palmer had found a Frisbee and were throwing it around. For being an "autopsy gremlin", Palmer was surprisingly good at it. I looked around and smiled. Now I truly understood what Jethro had said about being a family.

* * *

**Ziva's POV**

Abby and I were in deep conversation when we suddenly heard silence from the boy's direction. We looked over and the boys were staring dumbfounded at the fence. Finally, Tony spoke up.

"Alright, McButterfingers, go get it," Tony said.

"You threw it, Tony," McGee protested.

"Yeah, well you were supposed to catch it," Tony said.

"It was too high," McGee said.

"Ever heard of this thing called jumping, McGee?" Tony said.

"Don't make me come over there," Gibbs yelled from the grill, quieting the boys immediately. Abby and I just shook our heads and giggled.

"So who do you think the baby will act like?" Abby said, turning the conversation back towards the baby. The moment that she asked that, the baby started acting up, kicking hard at my stomach.

"Definitely Tony," I said, a wide smile on my face. Suddenly I felt a weird sensation between my legs, as though someone had spilled water on me. I looked down and saw that my pants were soaked. "Abby," I said quietly as I felt a contraction rip through my stomach. "I think my water just broke." Abby looked down and her eyes wide.

"Gibbs," Abby said loudly. Gibbs turned and looked at us.

"Yeah, Abs?" he asked.

"Well, either Ziva just wet herself or Thundercats are a go!" Abby yelled. Tony came running over and helped me stand while Gibbs ran through the house to grab his keys. Tony helped me stand up and walk outside to the car. He got in the back with me while Gibbs slide into the front and started the car. Behind me I could hear everyone else sliding into Jenny's car.

"How are you feeling, Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked me.

"How do you think I'm feeling," I growled.

"I think that I shouldn't ask that question again," Tony mumbled, a grimace on his face as I squeezed his hand while another contraction passed.

Fifteen minutes later we pulled up in front of the hospital. Tony and Gibbs helped me get out of the car and hurried me inside to the ER desk.

"We have a woman in labor," Tony yelled as we walked inside. A nurse ran over with a wheelchair and I gratefully sat down.

"Sir, calm down," the nurse said. "Ma'am, what's your name?" the nurse asked.

"Ziva DiNozzo, this is my husband, Tony," I said.

"Okay Ziva, do you know how far apart your contractions are?" the nurse asked me.

"About seven minutes," I said.

"Alright, I'm going to wheel you up to the OB floor. Do you want your husband to come with you?" the nurse asked.

"Alright, let's go," the nurse said.

* * *

**Tony's POV**

After the nurse had taken Ziva upstairs and kicked me out of the room I went to the waiting room where I found Gibbs, Jenny, Abby, McGee, Ducky, and Palmer.

"What's going on?" Abby asked as I sat down beside Gibbs.

"The nurse kicked me out," I said.

"Are you serious?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, apparently this hospital has rules about that sort of thing, although if you and Jenny feel so inclined, you may go in there with her," I snarled and I felt Gibbs place his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to calm me down.

"I'll go in there so she's not alone," Jenny said. I waved my hand in a whatever motion and Jenny got up and walked towards Ziva's room.

Two hours later and Jenny still hadn't reappeared. I had taken to pacing around the waiting room while every few seconds Gibbs and Ducky tried to get me to sit down. Abby, to her excitement, had found a Caf-Pow machine in the hospital cafeteria and had been downstairs three times already.

Just then we heard heels clicking down the hallway and we all stood up in anticipation. Jenny appeared from the hallway, a wide smile on her face.

"Can I go back?" I asked and Jenny nodded. I ran back the hallway and skidded to a stop in front of Ziva's room. I walked in quietly and what I saw almost brought tears to my eyes.

Ziva was sitting up in bed with sunlight streaming through the window making the sweat on her face glisten. Her hair hung in damp curls around her face and I could swear that she had never looked more beautiful to me. In her arms was a tiny bundle, fists barely visible above the blankets. I walked into the room and sat down on the bed next to Ziva.

"Tony, meet your son, Benjamin DiNozzo," Ziva said as she handed me the bundle. I took Benjamin from her and looked down at the tiny bundle in my arms. His eyes were shut and his hands were curled into tiny fists. His head was covered in dark brown hair and he had my nose. I leaned over Ziva and kissed her soundly on the lips.

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," Ziva said as she placed one hand on Benjamin's head and one around me.

* * *

**A/N: **Special thanks to Cable Addict who helped over my writer's block. Please review! Please?


	10. Family

Family

"Tony, make sure the blanket is over the carrier," Ziva chided from her wheelchair as Tony carried Ben in the carrier.

"Relax, he's fine," Tony said as he checked on his sleeping son and adjusted the blanket.

"Okay, just make sure because it's chilly outside," Ziva said.

"I think you're just jealous that I get to walk and you don't," Tony said. Ziva turned around and looked at the nurse behind her.

"I can't walk?" Ziva asked. "I am perfectly capable."

"I'm sorry Mrs. DiNozzo, hospital policy," the nurse said, causing Ziva to roll her eyes.

When they arrived at the car Tony carefully strapped Ben's car seat into the holder while the nurse helped Ziva into the car, because as much as she hated to admit it, she was still sore.

Half an hour later Tony pulled into their parking spot at their apartment. He first helped Ziva out and then unbuckled Ben. They headed upstairs, Tony keeping his hand at the small of Ziva's back as they climbed the stairs. When they reached the apartment Ziva unlocked the door and was surprised when she flicked on the lights and found practically all of NCIS standing in her living room.

"Tony," Ziva said faintly.

"Yes Sweetcheeks?" Tony asked.

"What is all of this?" Ziva asked as she set the diaper bag she was carrying on the floor.

"Well, Jenny and Abby decided that you and Ben deserved a proper welcome home," Tony said just as Abby appeared from the kitchen.

"Ah, Ziva," Abby said as she ran over and gently hugged Ziva. "Can I hold my nephew?"

"Sure," Ziva said.

* * *

After Ben had been passed around to everyone, Tony kicked everyone out declaring that Ziva needed rest. Ziva retreated to Ben's room with him while Tony cleaned up from their little party. When he was done he decided to check on Ziva. He walked down the hallway to Ben's room and smiled at the sight he found there. Ziva was in the rocking chair with Ben in her arms. Ziva was sound asleep, but Ben was awake, his wide eyes looking everywhere they could. Tony smiled at this sight and quietly walked in and took Ben from Ziva. Ziva stirred slightly but didn't wake up. Tony walked out of Ben's room and took him to his and Ziva's room. Ben began to coo and Tony rocked him slightly in his arms.

"You know, little man, when your Mommy first told me that you were coming, I was so afraid. I was afraid that I would end up like my father, and I didn't want you to have that, but I'm happy you're here and I want to promise you something. I promise that I will be at every football game, every basketball game, everything that you choose to do. I will be there when you're hurt and when you're sick, and I will be there when you walk across that stage to graduate and I will support you in anything you want to do," Tony said.

"See, I knew that you would be a good father," Ziva said from the doorway, causing Tony to jump and turn around.

"How long have you been there?" Tony asked.

"Long enough," Ziva said as she walked into the room and over to Tony. Tony put his free arm around her and looked down at Ben who had since fallen asleep. He felt Ziva tighten her grip on him and he too, tightened his grip on her and Ben. His wife and son, his family.

* * *

**A/N: **So that's it. I'm kind of sad to see it over, but all good things must come to an end. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and a special thanks goes out to Cable Addict who helped me in too many ways to count. If you haven't checked out my AU story, The Girl Next Door, you should. It's really good. Anyway, thanks for reviewing and I'll see catch you on the flip side. See you in the next story. Happy Reading!

Much Love,  
Vamp


End file.
